Fibre optic light devices such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,806 have been used in the dental profession for several years.
Typically, the prior art light device comprised a fibre optic wand having a relatively large end portion which is held above or at the biting crown surface of, for example, posterior teeth such as bicuspids and molars, with the light being directed inwardly generally in the direction of a light activatable resin filling within a cavity preparation. A principal disadvantage and shortcoming of the prior art light units and curing procedure is the fact that the end of the wand and, therefore, the light source is held distal from the resin filling which may result in insufficient depth of curing and/or incomplete exposure of portions of the resin surface to the light due to the location of the cavity preparation. This has typically occurred with treatment of recessed cavity preparation such as within or about the dentin, pulp or cementum regions.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a light device or attachment and a dental procedure to enable improved photocuring of a resin type filling within a tooth cavity, and the ability to light expose such fillings within recessed and side wall cavitations in a tooth. The light device or attachment, generally speaking, comprises a source of light provided through a fibre optic wand or hand piece having a slender rod or needle shaped tip or end cap adaped to enable it to be inserted into a cavity preparation and/or between adjacent teeth and like relatively small alcoves or recesses. The photocuring procedure is effected by disposing the fibre optic rod or tip in juxtaposition with the resin type filling while shining or providing light therefrom. The rod or tip may be oscillated or moved about or over the exposed surface portion of the resin filling to enhance and improve the uniformity of its surface and/or depth of subsurface curing.